I Never Got to Tell You
by Xtina Jones
Summary: This is a story about what I wanted to see happen between Jack and Kate after 3.15.It's a little angsty and a little fluffy.JATE!Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this as an alternative sort of ending for episode 3.15. Basically it's just what I wanted to happen between Jack and Kate. I'm probably gonna continue it with a couple more chapters or just one more, it depends on what people think of it. This chapter is from Kate's POV.

* * *

Her heart was pounding as she opened the door to the "house" Jack had been in last night. She looked around and noticed that there were broken pieces of glass and wood strewn all over the room. Then she saw him. He was lying on the floor, slumped near the wall. He looked like he was…no he couldn't be. He wasn't dead. She ran over to him. 

"Jack! Jack, wake up!" He groaned in response and then flung his arm out at her. She slammed into the wall and let out a small wince from the pain. She watched as he slowly regained his senses and realized it was just her, just Kate, not an Other.

"Are you ok?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he responded as he carefully sat up.

"What happened to you?"

"I'm not sure. I just remember them coming in and then…and then…I don't know."

"They left."

"They left? What about Juliet?"

Her heart fell when he mentioned her. "They left her behind too."

"Is she ok?"

There was the Jack she knew, the one concerned about everyone except himself. But now he was concerned about one of them, an Other. It hurt her to know that Jack cared about Juliet. But it was her own fault. She had hurt him, so he had moved on.

"Yeah, she's fine."

They sat there for what felt like an eternity, neither of them saying anything. She hated that things were like this between them now. She wished he would just look her in the eye like he used to and not avoid her gaze. She wished he would talk to her and tell her all the things she wanted to hear. She wished she knew more about him. Most of all she wished she hadn't slept with Sawyer and broken his heart.

"What do we do now?" His voice broke her from her thoughts and she looked up at him, their eyes locking for a brief moment.

"I guess we go back to the camp," she whispered.

"Yeah, I guess we should do that."

He reached for the wall to steady himself as he got up and tried to walk. She could see that he was still weak, so she stood next to him and pulled his arm around her neck. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her, a sadness briefly flickering across his eyes.

"Jack-"

"Don't Kate. Don't start apologizing. I don't want to hear it."

The coldness in his voice surprised her and she slipped out from under his arm.

Looking him straight in the eye, daring him to look away, she began, "I don't care if you want to hear what I have to say or not, because I'm saying it anyways. If you don't want to listen, then don't, but I need to say this."

He held her gaze, his brown eyes softening as he waited for her to continue.

"I know that you probably hate me right now, and you have every reason to."

He began to protest, but she silenced him with a look.

"I came back here for you even though you told me not to. I couldn't leave you here, Jack. I couldn't let them hurt you or kill you because then I would feel guilty that you sacrificed yourself for a person like me. But now I know why you didn't want me to come back. You weren't going to be here if I came back for you. I'm sorry that you can't go home now, and that's also because of me. I seem to ruin your life a whole lot, which is why I understand that you've moved on. Or maybe you didn't move on because there never was anything between us to move on from. And that's what I'm the most sorry for."

She paused, not knowing if she should continue. The encouraging look in his eyes let her know that he wanted her to, so she began again.

"Juliet told me that you saw…that you saw me and Sawyer. And I know you probably won't believe me, but I slept with him because I thought he was going to die. I needed to know…I needed to know how I felt about him. And now I know. I care about Sawyer as a friend, but I don't love him. I could never love him. He and I are too much alike. But you…you make me see that I can be a good person and that I don't have to fear love. You make me feel whole again. I regret it so much because I wanted it to be you. But I know that we can never be together because I would ruin you. You are so good and I would damage you. I'm not good. I was starting to think that maybe I could try to be, for you, but now I'm not so sure. It doesn't matter anymore though, because I've lost you. And I never got to tell you…"

"Jack? Kate? Come on, we're heading out!" Sayid's voice interrupted her just as she was about to tell Jack the thing she needed to say the most. Her eyes clouded with tears, but she held them back. She couldn't let him see how much she was hurting.

"Come on," he whispered gruffly, "Let's go."

He took her by the hand as they walked down the hall, but as they stepped outside he let go. She briefly wondered what that meant, but then he walked over to Juliet and she realized that she meant nothing to him at all…

* * *

Tell me what you think! I have a second chapter so let me know if I should continue! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter from Jack's POV. Let me know if I should continue it, I have some ideas to continue this story.

* * *

He stared into the fire, thinking about everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. Everyone else was asleep, resting up before another long day of trekking through the jungle on the way back to their camp.

He looked over at Kate, watching her chest slowly rise and fall as she slept. The fire cast a red glow on her, making her look more beautiful, if that was even possible.

He sighed. He shouldn't be thinking about her, but it seemed like she was the only thing on his mind these days. Even after she had…he couldn't bring himself to say it.

He put his head in his hands, trying to erase the image from his mind. The more he tried, the more it became permanently ingrained in his memory.

He looked up when he heard movement, and he watched as Kate sat up and saw him sitting by the fire.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked as she came over to him.

"Yeah," he responded as he looked back to the fire. If he looked at her for too long he'd lose himself in her.

"Same," she said, sitting across from him.

They sat there together for a while, watching the flames dance, neither of them saying anything, just enjoying each other's company.

He knew he had so many things to tell her, but he didn't know where to begin. As usual, she spoke first.

"You should probably get some sleep Jack."

She was always worrying about him. He could take care of himself, most of the time. He was the one that took care of everyone else, but she was the only one that looked out for him.

"I'm fine," he said, allowing himself a small smile.

She rolled her eyes at him, but didn't press further.

He gathered his thoughts and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Um…Kate?" It felt so good to say her name.

"Jack?" she responded patiently.

"There are some things I need to tell you."

"Ok."

"I've been thinking about what you said to me earlier today."

"Oh," she replied dejectedly.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say anything to you then. I was too unsure of myself and I was afraid to let you in. I don't really know where to begin. I guess I should tell you first that I don't hate you. I could never hate you, Kate. And I know that you probably think I do because I was angry when you came back for me. I should have told you that they were letting me go home, but I needed to make sure you were safe. I didn't want you to risk your life for me and I was surprised when I saw you again. I figured you'd be happier without me now that you had Sawyer, but if what you said was true, then I guess I was wrong about that. And for the record, I haven't moved on. I don't think I could ever move on from you. No matter how hard I try, I can't forget you or stop thinking about you. I need you. Even after I thought you had betrayed me, I still loved you. Which makes no sense, but that's how much you mean to me Kate. When I look at you, all I can see is how beautiful and strong you are. I see the good in you. I see when you're hurting and I want to help you. I want to fix you. But you won't let me, which makes me want to even more. And as much as you think you don't deserve me, or that you'll ruin me, that's not true. _I_ don't deserve _you_. You've made me see that there are things worth living for in this world."

He hadn't noticed, but while he was pouring his heart out to Kate, he had moved next to her and was holding her hand. He looked into her eyes and saw the fire reflecting in them. He also saw that she was crying.

"Don't cry," he whispered, gently wiping her tears away.

"I can't help it," she sniffed.

He smiled caringly at her and pulled her to him. He held her in his arms and breathed in the scent that was purely Kate. He had missed her so much.

She pulled away from him after composing herself and he gazed longingly at her. Needing her close to him, he leaned forward and kissed her softly, putting all his emotions into one, simple kiss.

As he slowly pulled away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips back to hers in a passionate kiss. After what felt like forever they both had to come up for air.

"I never got to tell you," she whispered into his ear, "I love you."

A smile spread across his face.

"I love you, too."

They sat there for a few minutes, grinning at each other like fools.

"We should probably go to sleep," he said, pulling her away from the dying fire.

He walked over to where she had been laying earlier and watched as she settled herself on the jungle floor. She pulled him down to her and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Stay with me," she whispered tenderly.

He obliged and settled himself next to her, pulling her slight frame into his strong arms.

"Goodnight," he mumbled into her curly hair, but she was already asleep.

* * *

Let me know what you think of this second chapter and tell me if you want the next one! 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter. Kate's POV. Sorry it took so long for me to put this up!

P.S. Many thanks to my few reviewers!!!

* * *

The next morning she awoke to rays of sunlight shining in her face through the branches of the trees. She rolled over and found herself face to face with someone's torso. She panicked for a second, but then the events of last night came back to her and she smiled.

Letting her gaze travel upward, her eyes fell on the peaceful face of Jack. His mouth was open slightly, and she could hear the steady, rhythmic beating of his heart.

Carefully untangling herself from his embrace, she got up. Looking around she noticed that Sayid and Juliet weren't nearby, which didn't bother her. She hoped Sayid was having a good, long "talk" with Juliet right now.

After stretching out the crick in her neck, she wandered off in search of some fruit. When she returned 10 minutes later, she found Jack still asleep. As much as she didn't want to wake him, she knew they had to get a move on.

Kneeling down next to him, she leaned over and placed a light kiss on his cheek

"Time to get up sleepy-head," she whispered into his ear.

He rolled over and mumbled something that sounded like "Five more minutes."

Sighing and rolling her eyes, she shook his arm until he actually woke up.

"Ok, ok. I'm up!" he yawned.

"I hope you had a good night's sleep."

"Well I'd say it was pretty good. The company wasn't too shabby either," he responded with a crooked smile.

She playfully slapped his arm and handed him a piece of fruit.

"You get breakfast on the go because you woke up late and we have to leave."

"Where's Juliet and Sayid?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. When I woke up they were gone. They might have left without us."

"Oh well," he replied, "Let's go."

They headed off into the jungle, Jack eating his fruit, and her laughing at him when the juice got all over his face. She thought about how happy she was with him and how he could always make her laugh. Reaching over, she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his.

He smiled down at her and her heart melted. She couldn't believe how lucky she was that she had Jack, after all that they'd been through. She knew they still had some things to discuss, but she was optimistic. Maybe finally she had found someone that she could love and trust completely.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You," she said, smiling.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A good thing."

"Good," he laughed.

She just hoped things would still be "good" after they arrived back at the beach, where Sawyer was waiting for her…

* * *

Sorry this chapter's a little short…the next one should be interesting though, as it will be my first ever Sawyer POV! (I try to avoid him cuz he breaks up the good Jatey-ness) 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter from Sawyer's POV…leave some reviews PLEASE!

His crooked glasses were perched precariously on the tip of his nose as he flipped the page of the book he was reading. He had no idea who the characters were, what the plot was, or the title of the book. He couldn't even remember the last word he read.

Every minute he would look up from the pages of the novel and gaze toward the edge of the jungle where he and Kate had emerged from not so long ago.

If anyone had asked him who he was watching for, his reply would be "No one." Only he knew that it was _her_ he was waiting for.

As much as he hated to admit, he was worried about her. It had been almost a week since she had set off, determined to return to the Others' camp and rescue the Doc.

Sometimes he really hated that damn hero.

Other times he wondered if she would have gone back for him with such determination.

And that was how he spent most of his days, weighing the pros and cons of himself and the Doc. And worrying about her.

He sighed and returned to his book, which, by the way, was called _The Collector_. It was about a really creepy dude (who seemed a lot like Ben) that kidnapped a girl and kept her in his basement, and then tried to make her love him. Maybe if he didn't have more pressing matters on his mind, like trying to figure out how to beat Hugo in ping pong, the story would seem more interesting.

At that moment he heard someone shout, "Jack!"

His book fell to the sand, forgotten, along with his stupid glasses. He jumped from his airplane seat and slowly made his way over to the crowd forming around Jack.

Trying not to look desperate, his eyes scanned for her. When he didn't see her at first, his heart dropped. Then he looked back over to Jack and his heart dropped a little more.

There she was. Holding his hand. Smiling up at him. With that look on her face.

She looked over at him, but then her eyes darted downward, avoiding his stare.

He shook his head in disbelief and wandered back over to his chair. Picking up his glasses, he began to read again, pretending that he could care less about her return.

About ten minutes later a shadow fell across the pages.

"You're blockin' my sunlight Sweet Cheeks," he grumbled.

"Nice to see you too, Sawyer."

"I know, isn't it?" he said, looking up at her.

He could feel the awkwardness between them where sexual tension and lust had once been.

"Sawyer," she began, but he cut her off.

"It don't bother me, Freckles. You chose the Doc, I get it. I just hope he's okay with the fact that _I_ jumped your bones first."

"As a matter of fact he is," she replied coldly.

"What?! You told him about us?" he asked incredulously.

"No, he saw the whole thing on the video feed from the cages."

He pondered that fact for a moment and then replied, "Well ain't that lovely, didn't know the Doc was into perverse stuff like that."

"Shut up Sawyer," she said, and then stormed off.

"Does that mean we don't get to do it again?" he shouted after her.

When she didn't reply sarcastically or even turn back to glare at him, that's when he knew. That's when he knew that she would never love him the way he loved her…

Tell me what you thought of Sawyer! Any other comments would be great, especially if you want another chapter!


End file.
